


Found

by What_is_a_lifeu



Category: Phan
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Upset phil, dan returns, i'm awful at tags, missing dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_is_a_lifeu/pseuds/What_is_a_lifeu
Summary: It was four years ago that Dan disappeared. He was supposedly dead until he mysteriously shows up at Chris's house...





	Found

"Come on Phil. You can't keep moping about every day. It's not healthy!" Whined PJ as he tried to haul Phil out of his chair. Phil just looked at him pleadingly. "Fine." He sighed in defeat.  
"Do you every wonder what life would be like if Dan was here?" Asked Phil. He looked at PJ with tears in his eyes.  
"Not really. It has been four years since Dan disappeared Phil. We just have to try and accept that and try not to think about what life would have been like." He said as he pulled Phil into a hug. He felt Phil shaking as tears rolled down his face. Just then PJ's phone buzzed and he picked it up to see why.  
"Oh my god." He whispered. Phil looked up at him his face shining from where he had just been crying.  
"What is it PJ?" He asked. PJ stared at him.  
"It's a message from Chris. Dan is at his house." Phil let out a small gasp.  
"Are you sure?" He whispered. PJ nodded silently. Phil stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Asked PJ.  
"To see Dan."  
"Phil you can't. It's 2:30 in the morning!" Phil looked at PJ with pleading eyes.  
Ok fine. Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok second fanfic. Got the idea in the middle of a shopping centre so this is probably just garbage


End file.
